Return To Me
by brilliantstars
Summary: Rory has moved on,and finding a romance at Yale,but when the love of her past comes back her life gets a bit more complecated...Last Chapters ARE FINALLY UP=o)
1. Default Chapter

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Rory: Mom!(Rory called as she walked in the door)

Lorelai: Rory! (Lorelai yelled as she ran to hug her)

R: Mom let go! Why is it that every time I come home from school, you act like I've been gone for  years or something?

L: I'm just happy to see you when you come home (Lorelai joked)

R: Whatever (Rory said as she sat down on the couch taking out a loud of books)

L: Wow (Lorelai said as she picked up one of her books) you sure got a load of homework

R: Yah times the load by 10. I'm beginning to think collage wasn't such a good idea after all.

L: Your joking right?

R: Duh! It's just I got so much homework, plus a science project due next week and now since Simons my partner I have to drive 1 hr to get to his house!

L: Simon Huh?

R: What?

L: Nothing it's just, you guys seem to be doing a lot together

R: Well he is my friend, and if you think I got feeling for him I don't, I don't think right now at this time is such a good idea for love.

L: Oh, I thought you were over everything by now?

R: Oh I am the whole Jess/Dean thing happened over a year ago, Besides Dean is married and Jess is well I don't know what he's doing right now.Look I meant that this is my first year at Yale and I got a lot to do so I should concentrate on that

L: Okay (Lorelai said as she looked threw one of Rory's Math Book) God I don't understand any of this. What are teaching at that school? X=Mc Squared What the hell does that mean? Where are the numbers?!

(Rory just laughed as she continued with her work)

A/N: Thats all for now ill add more later. Sorry about the whole Chapter fish mix up I uploaded the wrong thing I'm new at this and I don't know how to do half of this stuff but anyway it's fixed so please read it               


	2. Surprise Visit

(Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's before Rory had to leave for school)

L: COFFEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Luke: No (He said sternly)

R: Come on Luke I have to leave soon, and I won't be able to stop her from pounceing on you until you give her coffee 

Lu: Fine (He said annoyed as he poured up her coffee)

L: Thank-you Sweetie (Lorelai Joked)

R: Well as much as I would like to stay and watch you to agure, I have to get to school Bye (Rory hurried out the door)

Lu: I got to talk to you (Luke said gesturing for Lorelai to go to the storage room)

L: Okay (Lorelai said confused as she followed Luke to the storage room)

************************************************************************

(Simon and Rory walk threw the big doors at Yale talking about their science project)

S: Well what do you think?

R: I think this is the first time I will ever die of stress

S: Hey, will get it done

R: I know it's just we got so much stuff…… (Rory gazed at something while Simon  

babbled on about science)

S: So… Rory? Hello? (Simon followed Rory's gaze to a tall dark figure with dark hair and dark eyes with a  SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Mischievous look on his face)

S: Rory do you know that guy?

(Rory walked up to the guy who was leaning against his car)

R: What are you doing here?

A/N: well that's all for now, sorry about how long it took to post the first chapter my computer was screwed up, anyways please review and tell me if I should continue 


	3. Questions and Answers

S: Rory, do you know that guy?

R: (Rory walked over to the guy who was leaning against his car) what are you doing here?

Guy: I was in the area

R: Sure you were

Guy: I was

R: Please, Jess I can't believe you even have the nerve to show up here

J: Last time I checked it was a free country

(Simon just stood there confused as he watched Rory and Jess argue)

R: Does Luke even know you're here?

J: Yes he does and so does your mom, that's why I thought you wouldn't be so surprised. I thought your mom told you

R: Well she didn't, I can't believe she didn't tell me

J: (Jess smiled) So… are you any bit happy I'm back?

R: (Rory smiled back at him) Well a little, But that dosen't mean I forgive you!

J: Okay

R: Cause I don't

J: Okay

R: Cause I don't

J: Okay

R: I have to go home and find my mom

S: Do you need a ride home? (Simon asked hopefully)

R: No, Simon that'll take up to much of your time, umm Jess could you maybe…

J: Give you a ride home

R: Yah

J: I guess

R: You don't have to

J: Rory, I will, now just get in the car

R: (Rory smiled) New car?

J: Yup

R: Where did you get the money?

J: A bank

(Rory gave him a rotten look and got in the car)

(In the car)

R: So when did you get back?

J: Today

R: Why did you come see me?

J: I just thought I'd drop by

R: Please, you wanted to see if I was still seeing someone

J: Rory you made it perfectly clear to me last time we talked that you were over me

R: No I didn't, I mean I am over you 

J: Whatever I don't want to argue

R: Fine

(Silenece)

J: (Under his breath) So is that Simon guy the new bag boy?

R: Excuse me, look you have no say in who I date or do not date besides even if I do have feelings for him what does it matter to you anyways?

J: Nothing

R: Good, so seriously where did you get the money for this car?

J: Various Jobs

R: (Under her breath) Like Wal-Mart

J: I heard that

R: Good I wanted you to

(There was silence for the rest of the ride)


	4. Realization

(At Home)

R: Mom!

L: What?!

R: How could you not tell me Jess was here!!

L: Oh I hoped you wouldn't notice

R: Wouldn't Notice!! Well I think I'm passed not noticing since he came to my school!!

L: Oh my god

R: Yah I know. He showed up like nothing happened between us, like he didn't care and he was in a new car which I have no idea where he got the money I mean if I know him he could of stole it or…

L: Really what kind of car?

R: I didn't ask but I think it was a… Hey stop trying to change the subject!!

L: Damn you caught me. Well Rory what did you want me to do Luke only told me when you left, what did you want me to do???

R: I don't know chase me down the road yelling Rory, Jess is here, send a smoke signal saying your ex-boyfriend is here! I don't know you could of done something! (Rory said as she fell onto the couch) 

L:  Sorry

R: It's not that I was unhappy to see, him I mean I wasn't thrilled but not upset. What I'm trying to say here is ….

L: Rory I got a question for you

R: What

L: I'm going to come right out and say it.. do you still have feelings for Jess?

R:  I don't know maybe I do, look I'm really tired I think I'll just lie down for a little while

L: Okay night babe

R: Night

(Rory lay down on her bed but she couldn't sleep she had so much on her mind, school, her work, Simon and Jess)

(At Luke's)

R: Hey Luke

Lu: Hey Rory, coffee?

R: Duh (Rory said as she sat down to the counter) 

Lu: Okay (Phone rings) Sorry, ah Jess coffee over here

J: Hey Rory

R: Hey 

J: Isn't that, that Simon guy?

R: Where (Rory looked over at the door and there was Simon) Hey Simon 

S: Hey 

R: Ummm What are you doing here?

S: I thought we could work on the science project

J: (Under his breath) I'm sure you did

R: JESS! (Rory said sternly) sure Simon I'd love to work on the project, since we only got the written stuff  we could work on it in here if you want?

S: Sure (Simon walks over to an empty table)

R: Bye Jess

J: Have fun (to Luke) I'm out (he said as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door)

(Later on)

S: Okay I think where done

R: Thank-god

S: Rory can I ask you something

R: Sure

S: (Simon leans in and kisses her)

R: (Rory pulls away) Simon what was that?

S: Sorry I didn't mean to 

R: No it's just I don't like you in that way

S: Oh, is it because you like that Jess guy?

R: NO! N not at all

S: What's your story with him anyways?

R: Well you know how I told you about Dean and how he was my ex-boyfriend well I really loved him but than Jess came Luke's nephew and well classic story good girls falls for bad boy we went threw so much together when everyone hated him I stood by his side and I think Dean got Jelous but I didn't really even notice and than one day me and Jess got into a car accident , and he got sent home, well one day I went to visit him in New York and I missed my moms graduation but that's not the point anyways one day he came back here and he came to see me at Sookie's wedding and well I kissed him..

S: Who's Sookie?

R: My Moms friend anyways than I told him not to say anything and I ran off, than I went to Washington…

S: Washington?

R: Long Story anyways I came back and I found him with Shane (Simon looked confused) Don't even ask, but I was SO Jelous but than at the dance marathon Dean Freaked out and Broke up with me and accused me of being into Jess…

S: Wait a minute Dance Marathon?

R: Even longer story anyways Dean left, I went to the bridge Jess followed me and there is where we admitted our feeling for each other and than he left to go break up with Shane to be with me, we had some really good times together some bad but mostly good and than one day everything got screwed up, Jess failed and didn't tell me we got into a huge fight, than his dad came back from Venice beach Jess had never met him and of course Jess didn't even tell me about that than he left Stars Hollow to go live with him and he left without telling me and that's pretty much it until he came back here again

S: Wow

R: Yah I know

S: Rory… you still love him don't you

R: I don't know Simon everything is all mixed up I just don't know if I do or not

S: You do Rory I can tell by the ways you looked when you were talking about him

R: Now hold on a minute…

S: Rory when you love someone don't let them go cause they'll be gone in a second if you don't hold on

R: Your right I do love him, I have to find him… I'm really sorry Simon I led you on

S: Yah well you can make it up to me by explaining the whole Dance Marathon thing

R: (Rory smiled) I will, Good-Bye Simon

S: Bye Rory, hey do you even know where he is?

R: Yah I got a pretty good idea where he is (She smiled and ran off to find Jess)

A/N That's all for a little sorry it took so long to update, I have exams ugh lol  


	5. The Truth

(Rory found Jess exactly where she thought she would at the bridge smoking a cigarette)

R: Never did give up that habit, did you?

J: Not really (Jess smiled) what are you doing here?

R: I figured you would be here

J: Why were you looking for me?

R: I never got to ask you this question

J: What question?

R: Why did you come back here?

J: Well things weren't working out between me and Jimmy so I thought I'd come back here

R: Why I mean after everything that happened between us I thought here would be the last place 

J: Look I needed a place to stay I didn't think Luke would let me but he did so I took him up on it

R: Why is this place like your safty net! Than whenever you fell the need to leave you can just ditch it and go somewhere else without telling anyone!

J: Rory, I didn't come back here to hear you yell at me about stuff from the past!

R: THE PAST! Jess you left without telling me or Luke or anyone, I don't care how far it is in the past! So answer me this question why did you leave in the first place?

J: I don't know

R: Please…

J: Fine do you want to know the story I'll tell you… I was afraid okay of everything I couldn't tell you I failed or that my dad was there

R: Yes you could off

J: No. I couldn't Rory you would get this look on your face. that would kill me because I couldn't impress you like Dean

R: What?

J: Dean is smarter, more honest that's another thing I was never honest I couldn't tell the truth, especially not to you, since the moment I met you I had feelings for you, and I was so jelous of Dean cause I never felt this way about anyone and the one time I did I couldn't say it! And when I finally was I didn't I kept you distant and I don't know why! I was afraid to say what I was feeling… I loved you Rory and I still do but I know you could never except me back, but I was hoping that somewhere in your heart you would believe that I changed, and that I would never hurt you again, because….

(At that point Rory had pulled Jess toward her and kissed him, it was a long sweet kiss, and when they finally broke apart Jess just stared at her)

R: I believe that you changed Jess, I just saw apart of you that I never saw before in all the time I've known you, and well I love you to Jess, nothing less, nothing more

(Jess smiled at Rory and once again they Kissed for a long time and sat down on the bridge, Rory resting her head on his shoulder and Jess draping his arm over her shoulder, they just sat there not saying a word but thinking about how once again they have found one-another) 

A/N Okay I know the ending was kind of corny, but it was all I could think off, so0o0o plz read and review and tell me what you think


End file.
